Embodiments of the invention relate generally to telecommunications, and more particularly, to a method, system, and storage medium for providing comprehensive originator identification services over a communications network.
The development of caller identification services has had a significant impact on the ability for called parties to more effectively manage their communications. In emergency situations, existing caller identification services provide a way for an emergency center to identify the location and the identity of the calling party and for calling the party back should the two parties become disconnected. Many consumers use caller identification to screen incoming calls from parties they do not wish to talk to. Conversely, call blocking services allow callers to keep their identities and/or telephone numbers private in cases where they do not wish the receiving party to have this information. Other forms of communication, such as email, provide some level of identification information regarding the originator before the recipient opens the message (e.g., originator, subject matter). These solutions, while beneficial, do not take full advantage of what is now possible with existing technology.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to extend existing capabilities and functionality for caller identification services by providing detailed information about an incoming communication before the communication session has been established.